


Don't Go

by Babettefanfic51



Series: I Can't Forget [1]
Category: DCU, Real Person Fiction, Smallville RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, here we have the aftermath of the barn scene.  Just so much angst in that episode, I could not let it go.  This crept up on me at work.  Enjoy the fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%202/?action=view&current=Picnikcollagetomericamulti.jpg)   


_Don't Go_

_The Smallville set after filming the barn scene:_

"That was a pretty emotional scene, Erica. Where did that come from?" Tom asked his co-star. Erica couldn't look at him. "Tell me?" Tom asked again.

"It's hard to explain, Tom."

"I'm not going anywhere."

It was late on Friday night, and they were having a quick cup of coffee near the crew set-up area. They drank their coffee while watching the crew dismantling the equipment from earlier in the day. They usually talked to each other about the scenes that they had shot to get a perspective about each other's character. Today was no different.

Erica took a deep breath. "Well, it started when I read the script for this episode."

"Really, that's odd."

"Why is it odd?   Don't tell me you had the same reaction?"

"You tell me what you felt and then I'll tell you. Deal?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, I'll go first. Well, the first time I read it, I was upset. I couldn't help thinking ... why do they keep doing this to each other? You know, hurting each other like that. I hate it."

"You know why, Erica. They have to drag it out year after year. The fans know we get together in the end. It's only a matter of time, but yes, I felt exactly the same way. Clark is such a bonehead and stubborn as a mule. It makes him look like a jerk."

"Have you said anything to the writers about it?"

"Sure I have, but a part of me can't help but agree with them. Lois and Clark have a journey and this is just a bump in the road."

"A bump in the road? Tom, it's more than that and you know it. Clark has deliberately hurt her. I don't think he's ever done that in the past. I don't know if I can keep doing this year after year." Erica was getting upset by the entire situation.

"Yeah, I know, Erica, but there's nothing we can do about it, is there?"

"Well, I was thinking. I could threaten to quit the show." She was staring at her coffee, but glanced at his face to see his reaction.

"What? You can't," Tom said terrified at the thought.

"Of course, I can. My contract is from episode to episode. I could leave here tomorrow and never come back." As soon as she said the words, her eyes filled with tears.  _I couldn't leave the show. I couldn't leave ... Tom._

"Erica, we have to talk about this. We both love the show. I don't ... I couldn't do the show without you. Please, tell me you're joking," Tom said, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest at the very idea of her leaving.

Erica couldn't answer him. She ran to her trailer and shut the door, falling on the bed and balling her eyes out.

"Erica, please open the door." Tom glanced around and he could see everyone had left for the day.  He turned the knob and much to his dismay, it opened. "Erica?" He hated seeing her so distraught. "Please, don't cry. We'll work something out. It's way past time for Lois and Clark to get on with it and stop hurting each other. I agree wholeheartedly. We'll show a united front to the writers, alright? Please, you have to promise me you won't leave." He went to her then and touched her shoulder.

Erica turned to face him. She tried to hide her feelings but it was written all over her face.

"Erica?" Tom was shocked to his core. She had feelings for him? 

"Tom, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to know how I felt. I'm sorry." She started to cry again.

Tom couldn't help it. He'd always felt this pull towards her. He couldn't explain it, didn't understand it, but he couldn't deny it any longer.

"Erica, don't cry." He sat down on the bed, turned her over and pulled her into his arms. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. It felt right.

"Tom, don't. I don't want your pity." She tried to push him away, but he was holding her too tight.

"It's not pity, Erica." He turned her face to look at him. "Is that what you see on my face?"

Erica gasped and touched his cheek.  "Tom?"

Tom leaned down and kissed her softly at first, then with more force. She kissed him back.  _I can't believe this is happening. I never dreamed it would happen._  "Oh, Tom," Erica said moaning into his mouth.

He was on fire. Kissing her like this was never far from his mind and now here they were together. He couldn't stop if his life depended on it. All too soon they found themselves naked and in each other's arms. He kissed her everywhere. She was warm and receptive to all his kisses and caresses.  _My Erica._  That's how he thought of her now. She was his, would always be his. 

Erica was living a fantasy. Tom was making love to her now, right now.   She stretched out her arms to him. He came into them like he belonged there. He entered her then, and it was like lightening striking them. They both tried to contain their excitement but it couldn't be held back. They soared into the heavens where total bliss was theirs for the taking. They grabbed hold of it and didn't let go until their breathing subsided into calming breaths and loving caresses.

It was way past time for Tom and Erica to get it started, not to mention Lois and Clark too, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The end!_

##

A/N: Awww, I love these two so much! Well, what did you think?! Reviews are love! :D


End file.
